


Tests

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: A ‘what if’ story. What if no one had believed Jonas when he claimed he saw beings in “Sights Unseen”? What if only he had a reaction from touching the alien device and it was because of his alien physiology? Dr Mackenzie gets the chance to have an alien to do tests on.
Kudos: 7





	Tests

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Dee Dee for beta! *hugs*  
> Timeline: Season 6, AU on the episode “Sights Unseen”.

# Tests

**Expects from the journal of Dr Mackenzie.**

**Preface**

Subject: Jonas Quinn

After the newest member of the SG-1, the alien named Jonas Quinn, told his members and General Hammond that he saw strange glowing beings in the air Dr. Fraiser gave him a complete physical. As she could not find anything wrong with him and given the known threat of madness that intense exposure from Naquadria brings with it I was allowed to take Jonas Quinn into my custody. Colonel O’Neill didn’t object as much to this as I had expected given our past…differences. He had seemed ready to stand in the way of progress and science when I wanted to study Teal’c. This alien should prove quite useful as Teal’c’s substitute.

I have been given all Dr. Fraiser’s notes so I know he has some physiological differences from humans; among other things a very fast metabolism, a very high intelligence, an above human reading rate and an amazing talent for remembering details, even the seemly smallest ones. This should prove some interesting experiments.

\- Dr. Mackenzie

**Test 1**

It has been two days since I took Jonas Quinn with me and he no longer claims to be seeing the strange glowing beings. He tells me that he thinks he saw them because he touched an alien device and the reason why the rest of SG-1 did not see the beings is because his physiology are different from theirs. He even, quite explicitly, told me of the equations that fitted that theory of his. It would all have been very interesting if I believed him but really; how can you believe a delusional alien? Maybe through my tests I can find out how he operates and thus find a way to cure him of his delusions.

I have conducted the first test with the subject. He has been placed in a small room with a bed, a table and a chair and a small restroom, with large mirrors in the wall, which my team and I can look through but he cannot look out. In the two days he has been here he has shown signs of extreme boredom and was given paper and pencil. He has sketched several drawings and done extensive mathematic calculations to keep himself busy.

My first test is to try and measure his IQ. I gave him a standard IQ test where he should recognize patterns but some of the things in it were useless because his insufficient knowledge of common Earth customs and phrases would slow his results. Instead I gave him tests from last year of University in different subjects like culture, history, science and art. He passed all these tests without any mistakes and I can only conclude that his mind’s able to not only read books but also absorb and remember information at a much accelerated rate than any normal human. If I could somehow find out how he possesses this ability I could use it. Imagine how much people would pay to get the chance of remembering all information the first time and be able to remember that knowledge forever and thus never having to look anything up. It would be a huge breakthrough for science…for Earth in general.

I see amazing possibilities in this area.

\- Dr. Mackenzie.

**Test 2**

Since I’ve seen how intelligent Jonas Quinn is with already studied material I’ll try a test to see how well he does with new material. I’ve given him some theories about some scientific equations, which have not been published yet, and thus which he couldn’t possibly know about and have asked him to finish them.

Science seems to be this subject’s strength. He completed his task within a few days, better than most professors in this field would have done. His enhanced remembering ability apparently also covers learning. This subject could be the greatest thing that has ever happened to science. I need to figure out how he’s able to do this.

\- Dr. Mackenzie

**Test 3**

Seeing how intelligent he is I’ll try something else. I’ve given him some simple puzzles and other tests used on children as well as given him a test about his relation to other beings, which are also used to test children.

This subject is truly fascinating, especially for a man in my field. After several hours he still did not manage to solve the children’s puzzles and word games. Apparently imagination and simple solutions is not something he’s used to. He tried to solve these simple puzzles with extensive mathematic calculations which did not fit as the solution for the children’s puzzles are simply emotional and intuitive and not based on knowledge. On the simple questions he had to reply to in regard to his relations to other people he replied like I would expect from a young child and not a grown man. His replies were naïve and shy, even a bit confused if the questions became too profound or held a too sceptical a tone.

It’s quite fascinating how the mind of a genius can be trapped together with the innocence of a child. This has to be explored further.

\- Dr. Mackenzie

**Test 4**

It has been 2 months and as a part of one of my tests I’ve let SG-1 visit Jonas Quinn in a special visitors room. His reactions to the others are telling. He smiles a lot and seems to have missed human contact yet still only embraces Carter. He seems very happy to see Teal’c as well while his relationship to the Colonel is strained at best. He asked to be released and told them of his theory. Carter and Teal’c seemed interested but since several other doctors on my team confirmed that he had to stay they seemed to accept this. As the Colonel told him the same and asked him to get well he smiled and promised he would do his best. Very interesting behaviour. Very pleasing…very naïve and childlike. Fascinating. I must remember to run some physiological tests on his background and also see how he reacts in different situations. This is most interesting. I wonder if his strained relationship with O’Neill is because of a late or missing father figure. Must remember to check this out.

He obviously seems to be underestimated in his room with only paper and pencil to keep him occupied. I think I’ll precede with some more tests to see how boredom might affect his mind.

\- Dr. Mackenzie

**Test 5**

So far the subject has seemed very convinced in his belief that he is well and should be released though his unsure behaviour towards SG-1 makes me wonder how deep his belief in himself truly is. Therefore I’ve begun a little experiment. My doctors and myself will tell him he is mentally unstable and that his tests have confirmed this though I admit they haven’t confirmed or denied anything. I need to know how he operates before I can cure him.

I’ll move him to a white room and give him some sedatives and see how he handles it. The white protective room should not be able to provide him with any kind of stimuli and his only company will be his mind.

The subject has been isolated and sedated for 8 days now and a change is clearly visible. He has begun to mumble silently to himself, pace the floor on his naked feet and he shields away from the medics who sedates him. He speaks about destruction, his home world, danger, says sorry a lot, often in relation to having mentioned Dr. Jackson’s name and crawls into a corner of the room at the smallest sound. Most fascinating.

\- Dr. Mackenzie

**Test 6**

A colleague of mine put forth the theory that the subject might also be able to withstand pain better than humans. Given his ability to absorb such vast amount of information he might also be able to absorb the pain into himself. The subject has been in isolation and sedated for 3 weeks now and his behaviour are the same; a nervous and babbling, shaking man who looks very young and fragile. I don’t think that experiment will tell us more so we’ll continue with this one.

We got all of the drugs out of the subject’s system yet his movements were still hesitant and fearful. It will be interesting to see when and if he shakes off his experience in the white room.

The result of this experiment did not live up to my colleague’s theory. The subject’s ability to absorb large amounts of knowledge in a very short time also means he’s very receptive to pain. Instead of making him more insensitive to pain it increased his sensitivity to pain by at least a factor five. Truly fascinating.

**Conclusion**

Unfortunately I never managed to finish my tests on this subject. Dr. Carter proved the subject’s theories about the alien device right, apparently with great encouragement from Teal’c, and I had to release him back to the SGC. Given his shaken state as he did return I have hopes that he will come back to me so I can continue my tests. They are very important for Earth’s future and scientific progress.

I’ve been ordered to give Dr. Fraiser a report over the subject’s state as he’s returned.

 **Physical injuries:** Burn marks from electricity, healing broken ribs from fighting being strapped down and he has his right arm in a sling after fighting off orderlies so they accidentally got too hard on him. Loss of appetite and thus have lost several pounds.

 **Mental condition:** The subject still has trouble controlling the shaking of his hands and not to wince at loud sounds as well as flinch at human touch. He seems withdrawn from the world around him, doesn’t speak unless it’s in reply to questions and even then only with a few words. Also, as Carter commented when she saw the subject to bring him back to the SGC, he doesn’t seem to smile anymore.

 **Note to self:** It’s a shame I never got to have more than these 4 months with the alien subject known as Jonas Quinn. He was a most fascinating study. I do hope I’ll get the opportunity to study him further in the future.

\- Dr. Mackenzie

_The End_


End file.
